danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Eiji Yagami
was the commander of the Black Intelligence division of the Innovators, and reformed into one of Ban's support character in the Danball Senki series. Appearance Eiji has amber eyes and long, auburn hair. He has a commanding stature, and he is always seen wearing formal business attire with a red tie and a cape. Before his wife and daughter passed away, he had shorter hair. Background Once a happy working police officer with a wife and daughter, Eiji Yagami's life changed when his family died in the Tokio Bridge Collapse Incident. Very upset and confused by the event, he was approached by Yoshimitsu Kaidou who was visiting the deceased victims' families. Seeing usefulness within him, Kaidou offers him a job under the false pretenses of helping to prevent such an event from ever occurring again. Plot In the first two episodes, Yagami discovers that the AX-00 armor has gone missing and orders the three agents to search for it. Back at the Innovator base, he attempts to convince an man that their mission is necessary for humanity’s future. After his agents fail in their mission, the scientist tells him that the Death Lock system would release a poison dart that could kill the culprit and the chip inside the capsule would also self-destruct. Yagami is shocked that the scientist planned these events ahead of time, but regains his compourse, claiming that they can win a battle against Ban Yamano. The scientist asks him if he's sure that'll win, but Yagami orders the agents to take him back to his cell. Yagami discusses the scientist's current condition with a Innovator superior, promising that he'll eventually understand their ideals. In the meantime, he concocts a new LBX to destroy the AX-00, codenamed Egypt. Yagami’s new operation executes according to plan: his agents were able to use Egypt to mentally brainwash Kazuya into craving a desire to destroy Achilles. As Achilles reached below 25% during the battle, Yagami’s plan was assured until an unknown quantity changed the battle: V Mode. As Achilles destroys Egypt, he watches in horror as he decides to retrieve the Platinum Capsule quicker than before. Eiji discovers that Assassin’s data was used from the Innovators data and questions his boss if he ordered the assassination attempt on Prime Minister Sousuke Zaizen based on Yoshimitsu’s governmental position. Believing the Innovators’ ideals to be above such terrorist like behavior, only for Kaidou to advise him not to jump to conclusions and their justice as an Innovator was never changed. When Kaidou tells him his lack of knowledge about the assassination, Eiji decides to believe him. Kaidou asks him about the recapturing of the Platinum Capsule, and he informs Kaidou that his next plan is commencing. Eiji meets with his fellow operative: Tougorou Kamiya as they dicuss the current status of Professor Yamano. He is advised to treat the scientist with respect and maturity, not realizing that Tougorou desires him to manipulate the professor more. He advises his comrade not to underestimate the Yamano boy or his allies given the Black Intelligence Division’s experience with them, but watches as his suggestion is ignored. When the kids successfully break past Inbit, Eiji smugly smirks while asking if he has a backup plan, eventually leading with Tougorou to help him. When he retrieves the professor, Junichiro is greeted with concern, to which he thanks him for, but advises him not to be worried. Upon Junichiro striking at his growing distrust of Kaidou’s actions and the state of the country’s future, he admits that he believes in Kaidou’s aspirations, but when the professor asks him about Kaidou’s manipulations, his mood changes as he beckons whether or not Kaidou is fighting for true peace. As Tougorou's plans lead Ban Yamano and his allies to be in conflict with Heiji Krishima, Eiji is present during the battle, noting when a white Strider frame LBX arrives to save Achilles. Eiji leaves in a helicopter with Professor Yamano. During the helicopter ride, he tells Junichirou about his son's strength but question how much he knows about the whole situation. Eiji later discovers that fellow division leader of the blue political group, Mitsuyoshi was involved in the assassination attempt of Sousuke Zaizen and storms off after his arrogant comrade tells him that he and Kaidou aren't planning to use his black Intelligence unit in his corridor. He calls in Soukou, Masashi, and Heita to investigate Kaidou's current emotional status as he starts to reminisence about the events that led him to become a member of Innovator. Later on, however, Eiji learns of Yoshimitsu's true objectives, so he decides to defect and join the Seeker 's cause to foil Yoshimitsu Kaidou's plans and to gain redemption. In episode 24, he angrily marches into Kaidou’s office, demanding him to explain the attack on Artemis stadium and the chaos that resulted in the death of four officers’ live. Yoshimitsu replies that he should be grateful for contributions, to which Yagami retorts that his boss is only obsessed with power, fully aware that Kaidou will sink himself to any levels to achieve his goals. Kaidou immediately fires him from the Innovator, claiming that there others willing to take his position, and so he storms off, unaware of the events that inspired after he left. During his final day at the Innovator base, he is immediately targeted by security after "Kaidou' and Sadamatsu agree that his information gathering equals betraying the Innovators. In episode, 27, Eiji returns to the Innovator’s bases and downloads all the necessary files regarding the Tokio Bridge Collapse Incident, only to be caught by the Red Brigade. Fleeing with his assistant and supporter, they eventually find a room to hide in. However, his assistant betrays him in order to gain Yagami’s position as the leader of the Black Intelligence Division, where he is tuck until an unexpected rescue from Jin Kaidou, who opens the door and tell him to keep going. On his way out, Eiji finds Rina Ishimori, distraught. He tells her whatever she did happened, and right now it is imperative that they escape. She complies, and the two reach the cargo bay joined by this Triple Agents, who unveil the new ship, The Eclipse. They make their escape before the Red Brigade can catch up to them. He returns in episode thirty six, saving Ban Yamano and his friends from the Innvoator’s henchman and fights off one with Takuya Uzaki. A confused Ban and angry Takuya want him to explain why a (former) member of Innovator would help them. After explaining that he learned the truth about Kaidou and wants to defeat his corruption, they allow him and the agents to meet with Yuusuke at Tiny Orbit, where the Uzaki brothers, particularly Takuya cast suspicions about their trust in him and his subordinates. During the siege on Tiny Orbit, he defends the fourth floor with the agents. Eventually, Kazu, Ami, and Gouda join him to defend the research lab as they finish the Eternal Cyber. After the events with the Innovator incident, he turns himself in only to be scouted by Prime Minister Sousuke Zaizen to be his personal intelligence as a plea-bargain for his investigation skills. From this point onward, Eiji along with his subordinates supported Seekers and NICS from behind, conveying messages from the two organisations to Sousuke and vice versa along with news that had shall be made official in public. He and his subordinates reappeared again in Episode 28 and 29, assisting NICS in recovering Canberrun, bringing along Ami with them via Eclipse. He and Ami takes the last advertisement blimp, whose commanding computer was guarded by Yamaneko, that has become a slave player. He takes on the different frame version of Blue Ribbon and Green Ribbon while Ami handled Yamaneko's Bloody Ribbon. Both of them successfully defeat Yamaneko, with Ami restoring the commanding computer while Yagami look after the fainted slave player. Yagami and his subordinates come along with Jin and the others to Ocean Museum after Ban and Hiro. Like the rest, he was shocked to learn that Professor Yamano was Detector's Masked man. Eiji drives the rest to the Innovator’s secret base, lamenting how he was part of group attempting to overthrow the government only to know be entrusted with the key to that same government while accessing a secret gate. With Mizel's forces keeping watch, he, Junichiro, Ban, Ami, and Kazu use the entrance Yoshimitsu provided to Jin, planning to use the controls there to cut the server room off from the system's network in order to prevent Mizel from finding out about the AX-000. As the group splits up to find the server room, he goes with Jin with both groups planning to take control of the server room. Eiji also shares his thoughts with Ban's theory about Mizel using Innovator lab data in order to strength the Vectors noting that he could use the Innovator's assembly lines to mass-produce more Vectors. Eiji takes the agents on a helicopter to recruit Hanzou Gouda and Daiki Sendou in help them mount a defense line against the Eternal Cycler Offshore research energy base. As Yakabe, Hosoi, Mano, Gouda, and Daiki attempt to fend off the massive numbers of Nazu, Sea Serpent, and other aquatic themed LBX, he contacts Takuya, requesting as much support as possible. Meanwhile, he attempts to search for the Vectors, but is unable to detect them until, Eiji eventually finds the Vectors at the same time they attack but is too late as Vector defeats both group’s LBX with only a few swings. Daiki and Hanzou are attacked by one while Yakabe, Hosoi, and Mano's LBX are defeated by the Vectors. Eiji calls Takuya after Ban and co. are able to defeat Vectors, the ghostjacked LBX, and forcing O-Legion to retreat, informing him that Zaizen expresses his thanks. He reappears in Wars episode 34 with former president Sousuke Zaizen, conversing about his investigation report regarding the the Second World Committee on Jin Kaidou's behalf. Trivia * Eiji's english voice actor, Brendan Hunter, was also the voice actor for Hisoka in the original Hunter x Hunter anime and was considered to return for the 2011 version before going with Keith Silverstein for a safer option. Category:Male Characters Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:LBX players Category:Government Figures Category:Support Characters Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Cameo Characters in WARS